Mexi&Iggy
by Meli-Mexi14
Summary: Get ready for this strange Parody/Romance!It starts when England meets America's little sister, Mexico for the first time ever! Then that's when the insanity begins!It's a series of random stories! Please Review!
1. The worst way anyone can meet!

**Here comes another of my Fan Fiction stories! I'm taking a break from my other story, but not for long!:) **

**-melirosi14*****Disclaimer (To all my other F.F Stories too): I don't own anything and you know the rest!:):)**

** _Mex-iggy_**

**Ch.1- The worst way anyone can meet!**

It was another day of chaos, as normal during another conflict between countries. It wasn't war, just everyday life. Angry, England was walking towards America's place. "Once again that wanker did another stupid PRANK!" He shouted to himself. Even worse, for the first time ever, he got himself lost along the way. He was walking in the middle of a small forest. It had a lot of plants and a trail that pointed at many directions. Then out of nowhere, as he was walking, he fell into the most obvious booby trap ever! He fell into a deep hole that well dug up and was well hidden by leaves. (Before England walked into it, that is.)

He heard footsteps crunching the leaves with every step. Then England realized that someone was peaking into the booby trap he had just walked in. It was a woman who was peaking in. She had sandy eyes and long black, messy hair that a bow tied some of it back. She was wearing a white summer dress, with two stripes on the sleeve (one of them red, and the other green.) She had a red bow on her collar and wearing brown hiking boots. She was also holding a broom.

"HAHAHA! GILIPOLLA BIG BROOTHER!" The woman said laughing out loud. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU MESS WITH LITTLE SISTER MEXICO!"

_Wait! _Thought England, _This girl is Mexico! I always thought Mexico was a guy!This is a burst! After hearing about how Mexico's history, I thought that Mexico would be a guy!_

England looked up at Mexico. "Wait!" shouted England. "I'm not your big brother, whoever he is!"

Mexico took a peek, trying to see if the man that fell into her booby trap was telling the truth. Her eyes widened, knowing that she had caught someone else. "Don't worry!" shouted Mexico, I'll get you out!" She got a rope from her bag back she was carrying and threw it down. She ran to a nearby tree and tied the rope. Then, she ran to the trap and looked down where England could see her. "Now! Climb up!" She shouted.

England nodded and climbed out of the trap. When he got out of the trap, Mexico had a guilty look on her eyes. "Oh god!" she said very apologetic. "I made this booby trap so my big brother America can fall in it because the gilipolla kept on teasing me and I-

England stopped Mexico's sentence by placing his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. Wait a second you are Mexico? And your big brother's America?"

Mexico stood up taller with a huge smile on her face. "That's me!' Mexico said proudly. "I'm Mexico; I'm a delightful young lady! Unfortunately big brother is a total jerk with me."

England shrugged. 'We've all been there with your big brother. In fact I was on my way to his place because that wanker pulled off a prank on me! Mexico grabbed England's hand before he walked away.

He turned around and saw the young lady, and before he knew he started blushing and so was Mexico.

Mexico snapped out of it and yanked on England's hand as she was trying to take him somewhere.

"Come on!" She said. "We're going to teach that Gilipolla a lesson **together**! I already got my broom ready to hit him and my rituals and spells book if I need to go onto higher measures!"

Soon England and Mexico were marching off to teach America a lesson, apparently. _Wow….this girl is America's younger sister, so cool! Even though he's a total jerk to her all the time, she's still nice to other people. And she's also very amazing, spells and a broom to hit! And she's also a cute little sister also!_

_DAMMIT! WHAT IS THIS GIRL GETTING HERSELF INTO!_

Soon England was interested how this girl is going to put up a fight against her big brother. Even what's more bizarre how are they, as a DUO going to put up a fight.

**Yay! I finished Chapter one!One of the Next chapters/stories is going to be _Mexico's childhood days Part 1_! I'll update soon! Please review! (I forgot to tell you all that this story is a series of random stories and the main pairing is going to be Mexico and Igirisu.) See you all later!**

**-Melirosi14**


	2. Mexico's pasts Pt1

**Ch.2 story 2- Mexico's Childhood Days- (Nueva Espana) PT1**

_This is a little story about Mexico. Mexico was a young yet smart and skilful child. She was also a descendant of the most recent empire, the Aztec empire. She loved her freedom and of course preferred to be peaceful…..then one day someone took that all away from her…and that someone was Spain. But that was when she was already an adult. It's currently the 18__th__ century._

Mexico was outside, enjoying the nice breeze and the panorama of the hillside. She was still coping with being territory and didn't like her new name- Nueva Espana. Despite all this, she still enjoyed having Spain as her older brother. Spain was walking up to her, having to tell her a warning.

"Nueva Espana, can I talk to you real quick?" asked Spain

"It's Mexico, and yes, what is it?"

Spain did a little chuckle and was scratching his head. "You see, I have to back to my home real soon. You'll still be my territory though."

"Why do you have to go back home?" asked Mexico, puzzled.

"It's because your older brother Romano is being too much of a handful right now and I should've left a week ago and now he's going to probably going to get mad at me. I don't like it when he's mad at me, it makes me feel guilty." Spain suddenly stopped with his carefree attitude and had a serious expression on his face. "Now, Nueva Espana, I have a warning for you." He pointed at some piece of land where it held a run-down fence. "See that fence?" Mexico nodded. "Well that is not my territory and I forbid you to go beyond the point. The person who owns that territory is very 'bad' and in a way 'dangerous'. So don't go there got it?"

Mexico nodded. "Okay, big brother, I won't go there! I promise!"

After that Spain smiled, told Mexico goodbye, and left. Mexico was now curious. _That's strange. I know that my big brother Am…..oh never mind. I know that my big brother is there and it couldn't be _all_ that bad….I must find out! Right?_ Mexico thought. Then all of a sudden she had remembered about a small hand-sized ball she had. She ran back to her home and got the small hand- sized ball. She then went to the fence, gripped the ball and threw it, going beyond the point, into the other territory. She threw it because she could have a reason to go to the other side.

Now Mexico took a deep breath and went in search of the ball. She was not only searched of the ball, but was looking for her big brother as well as the one who claimed him as territory. She was looking for 'trouble'. As she was looking around, she stopped and hid herself behind a nearby tree. She saw someone. It was a man, older than her, about Spain's age.. He was wearing what appeared to be gentlemen's clothing. He had messy blond hair and emerald eyes as well as thick eyebrows. He was holding something. Mexico was looking at the man, squinting to see at what he was holding. He was holding the ball she threw, having a looking puzzled.

"Excuse me!" said Mexico, running up to him. The man looked at her, holding the ball. "Hello young lady, is this yours?" The man was showing Mexico the ball. "Yes! Thank you for finding it!" Mexico said happy, as the ball was being handed back to her. "I hate to ask questions, but do you own this territory?"

The man looked at her, and then smiled, ruffling her hair. "Yes young lady, this is my territory." Mexico blushed as her hair was being ruffled. Then the man grabbed her hand, and smiled even more. "You are territory as well aren't you?"

Mexico and the man were both turning red as they were both having direct eye contact with each other. "Yes, I am. I'm big brother's Spain's territory!"

"I think it's time I introduced myself." said the man. "I'm-

"STOP IT! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"

They both stopped looking at each other turning their heads around, looking at who shouted. It was Spain, who was running towards them. By the time he arrived, the man stopped ruffling her hair, and both he and Mexico released each other's hands.

"Back away from him, little sister!" said Spain. Mexico obeyed, but was still puzzled. "Spain, I thought that you left home!"

"Well there still repairing the ship, I won't be able to go home until tonight." said Spain. "I can explain!" said Mexico. "I was playing with this ball and I threw it beyond into this point, so I went to search for it and I- "

"Mexico, its fine, just go back, and I'll try to forget about this." Mexico obeyed and went back home. Spain took a deep sigh and looked at the man.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't going to do anything, besides I got my territory and I prefer to have on territory right now….."

"Nah, its okay, Inglaterra, I know that you aren't like that anymore ….. I just don't her to become troublesome. It's best that most of the world doesn't know her at this **moment**."

"May I at least know her name? She's just amazing."

"No, I don't want you to know her, and besides, you'll be lucky if she's even your friend in the future, because I won't approve anything any relationship between you two. Between my little sister I intend to protect."

~_To Be Continued~_

**Yay! I uploaded again and soon! This story will appear in later updates and I'll get back to the first story next chapter! Please Review!**

**-Melirosi14**


	3. The worst way anyone can meetPT2

**Back to: The worst way anyone can meet- PT2- A chance of a lifetime! **

Mexico and England had barely arrived to America's place, in search of him. England was confused and still stunned that this girl was America's little sister and such._ I can't believe it…..I just met this girl and she reminds of a former colony of Spain I met a long time ago, a colony I know I'll never meet again. She's just smart, and very cute! _

America was walking around, laughing about the prank he pulled off. Mexico came running to him, England following her, angry at him too. "Hey! Big brother!" shouted Mexico. "Didn't I tell you to come at my place so we can have a sister to brother chat?" She was already holding her broom with both of her hands, ready to use it for 'violence'. America was looking at her with a smirk on his face, ready to get her angrier at him. "Little Sis, I already knew you had a booby trap in store for me? And beside's I have better stuff to do than to talk to you."

Mexico raised her broom up, while England observed closely about what's going to happen. "I've had enough of this! Of being your shadow, while you treat me like this!" shouted Mexico. She started to run towards America, with her broom lifted high in the air, ready to be swung. "THIS IS FOR EVREYONE THAT HAS TO PUT UP WITH YOU LIKE THIS!" shouted Mexico. She swung the broom so it could hit her brother in the head. Mexico closed her eyes, wanting to see what happened. As she opened her eyes, she found at that her brother had caught the broom she had swung at him. America yanked the broom out of Mexico's hand's holding the broom firmly.

"Awww, is this for me? From everyone?" said America teasingly. "Awww, sis this is so touching, but are you sure you want to give it to me? I mean this is how you get around, right?" Mexico attempted to get her broom back, but it seemed impossible. She also wanted to use it to beat the holy crap out of him, knowing exactly what he was referring to with the broom. England was just watching, unable to witness anymore. He went walking away, until he managed to sneak behind America. America was continuing messing with Mexico, raising the broom high enough, where she couldn't reach whatsoever.

When Mexico was on the verge of giving up, a hand suddenly flew behind her older brother, barley able to swipe it out of his hands. It was England, who was holding the broom that he swiped. Mexico was amazed that someone would actually do something like that for her. "What a terrible older brother you are, America!" said England seriously. " I can't believe that you'd treat a delicate young lady like that! Not even I would do that to you!"

America was still surprised about how he lost the broom. "Of course you didn't treat me like that because you left me when I was a child and didn't return until I was already an adult!" England rolled his eyes, annoyed about that comment. "Look, I had work to do back then; I didn't have as much free time as I do now! I already explained that to you so many times!" Mexico walked to England, standing at his side. "What a terrible brother I have! Thank god I have three other older brothers!" "Three?" Mexico nodded. "My three older brothers other than this gilipolla jerk is Spain, Romano, and Italy. They aren't as much as a pain as this guy is! Now, I'm going back home, want to join me, I still feel bad about the whole booby trap thing." As the two of them went off, America was looking at them. _Crap! I have to tell Spain about this! Hopefully he won't blame me!" _

~_To Be Continued~_

**Okay! I finished another chapter! New stories will be coming up soon! Hopefully starting next chapter. I'll update soon and please Review! ~Melirosi14**


	4. SAMI

**O.K- This is a New Story! Enjoy!**

**S.A.M.I PT1 (Spain Against Mexi –Iggy)-The Brotherly Meeting**

A random meeting was called out by America. When Spain and Romano arrived, they arrived to an empty room. "VEH!" said Italy as he came to the conference room. "Hey Italy!" said Spain. "I guess stupid little brother came by himself." said Romano. It was strange, only the three of them were present; all three of them were expecting all the countries to be present. "Hey you guys!" said a loud voice, echoing through the room. It was America, who was running into the conference room. "What does he want now?" said Spain.

As America entered the room, Spain, Romano, and Italy took a seat, curious why they were the only ones there for the 'meeting'. "OK," said Spain. "Why are we the only ones here?" "Spain's right, you bastard!" exclaimed Romano, "Why are we here for the meeting?" Spain looked at America, even though he looked happy and normal, he couldn't escape the feeling that it was going to be bad news, and it had to do with something about him. America sat by Spain, having direct contact with him, and holding his hand as if he were going to tell him devastating news.

"HEY, KEEP YOUR HANDS OF HIM!" shouted Romano as he was turning red from anger. "Calm down Brother~ veh." said a startled Italy. "Spain, I'm sorry to tell you that…" "That WHAT!" demanded Spain. "But our little secret was found out by the person you never wanted him to find out!" As the news was being told to Spain, his eyes were widening. "No, he didn't find out…about her!"

"WAAHHH!" cried Romano. "Why did this have to happen! Why did Tea Bastard have to find out about her!" Italy patted Romano on his back as an attempt to coax him. "It's okay," Italy coaxed. "I'm sure it's not all bad!" Romano got up and started to choke Italy. "You idiot! Don't you realize what's going on! Tea Bastard found out about are little sister, MEXICO!" "Romano….please STOP CHOKING ME!" screamed Italy.

While Romano was choking Italy, Spain was doing the same thing to America. "You Idiota!" shouted Spain. "You're the older brother that's can easily take care of her! How in the world did you did you let this happen! I know you and I aren't related, but could've been a good friend and prevent this disaster from happening!" While America was being chocked, he was still laughing.

After a while, everything got settled down, everyone was taking a break from the sudden chaos and starting to get serious. "So, why are we here?" asked Italy. Spain walked up to Italy and told him about what was going on. "That doesn't sound so bad," stated Italy. "Everyone needs new friends and as long as little sister Mexico's happy!"

Everyone looked at Italy, surprised about what he said. "So, America," Spain said. "Why did you call this meeting, it's not like you care about your little sister this much." "Oh, it's because I know that you care about her that much." replied America.

"So, we have to try our best to prevent those two from becoming friends." declared Spain. "Uh, dude, a little too late for that, don't you think?" asked America

"You know what I mean!" shouted Spain! "Well I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect my youngest little sister." said Romano. Spain did a chuckle. "Romano, Mexico's you're _only _sister." "No Spain, she's not! I still consider Italy my little sister also! First of all Italy acts like a girl and such!" said Romano.

Italy started to get upset and for the first time, stood up for someone. "VEH- NO!" shouted Italy. "Don't you see? They should be friends! I know that he may seem to be a bad person, but everybody's good! Even Him! And I think that little sister should be friends with anybody, including him!"

Everyone stopped having their side conversations and shocked about what Italy had just said. Before anyone was going to do something, America brought up a different subject. "Hey after a lot of chat, I think we should go to lunch and eat! So what do guys want to eat? I know we should go with burgers!"

"PASTA~!"Said Italy. "I'm going to agree with this stupid- person!" agreed Romano. "I'll have whatever Romano has." said Spain. "COPYCATER! You're such a copy cater Tomato Bastard!" Snapped Romano. "Hug therapy?"suggested Spain. "NOOO!" America was just laughing at everyone while Italy was talking about pasta._ ~And so the meeting continues...~_

~To be Continued~

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! New stories will come up soon! More Romantic and Funny! And of course more countries and pairings will appear (With the top one being Mexi-Iggy, of course!)**

**I'll upload soon! Please Review! ~Melirosi **


	5. Extreme and impossible Changes! PT1

**Hi! I got a new story here! Enjoy Story4 pt1!**

**Story4- Extreme and Impossible Changes!-(Brothers and such…)Pt1**

Mexico was walking home after trying to spend time with ALL of her brothers. _All my brothers lost touch with life. I like playing with them and spending time with them, even if I do get teased by America. I just love being with them, playing soccer of just messing around. I would be hanging out with England right now, but he's been having meetings with his boss, and I don't want to be a total burden to him. _

After walking through the nice park , she went enjoying herself, enjoying the aromas of the flower bushes. The park had its lights brightening the night sky but it didn't have that much people that night. The breeze made Mexico's messy dark long hair messier. As she was walking in the park, a hand went out of one of the bushes and grabbed Mexico's right arm, pulling her into the other side of the bush. Mexico had her broom ready to fight back, until she saw who it was. It was Belarus, who looked both sad and mad at the same time. She looked as if she were crying.

All of a sudden, Belarus pulled out a knife and held it in front of Mexico. "Look," Belarus said "I'm going to force to help me and my problems!"she said in a very demonic voice.

"Look you don't need to go to the extremes, I'll help you." Said Mexico in a very kind tone of voice.

After that comment, Belarus started to cry and hug Mexico, releasing her knife. "Oh thank you…uh?" wondered Belarus. Mexico smiled and did a chuckle. "The name's Mexico!"Mexico stated proudly. Belarus grabbed her knife and grabbed Mexico by the neck. "I heard about you….. You're related to some people I don't like!" Belarus said in a scary tone of voice. "Mexico struggled, trying her best not to fight back. "Please….Belarus, I want to help you, but I can't like this!"

Once again, Belarus stopped herself and dropped the knife. She began crying even more, starting to explain to Mexico why was she acting like this. For the first time ever , she was acting like her older sister, Ukraine. "Let me explain, Mexico! I have Bi-Polar disorder, making me having these sudden moods, especially the insane angry moods!"

Belarus took a sudden pause from her explanation. "My only problem is that I want my older brother, Russia to be one with me….I want him to marry me…" Mexico started to pat Belarus on her back, trying to coax her. "There…there…" Mexico said in her soothing voice. "I've tried so many countless times I just can't take it anymore! Just look at everything I've tried….." Belarus opened her purse, emptying it. Nothing but knives was falling out of the purse. Mexico knew that Belarus was known for her 'creepiness' and how scary she can be. But Mexico must've been the first person to witness Belarus's delicate, soft side. Mexico understood why Russia has been refusing to marry her…! And Mexico was going to do whatever it takes to change that crushing fact!

Mexico was going to try her best! She got up and dusted herself. Belarus got up too. Mexico did a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow here, okay?" asked Mexico

Belarus got up herself and looked at Mexico. "If you dare break this promise, I swear that I'll end you! Not even your brother's will save you! Not even your new friend! Yes, I know about your secret!" Mexico nodded, and walked away.

It was the next morning, and Mexico arrived back at the park. It was 10 AM, and she saw Belarus there, waiting for her. "I thought you wouldn't come." Said Belarus relived. Mexico chuckled. "Come on, let's go, I just need to get two other people that can help you!"

A couple of hours later, they arrived at Italy and Romano's place. Mexico knocked on the door. Then two brothers opened it chaotically. "It's Mexico!" said Romano. "Hey little sister!" said Italy excited. "Hi! Can you guys help me by helping me help….her?" said Mexico pointing at Belarus. Belarus wasn't looking, just starring off into the sky. Italy and Romano eeped. "But Mexico!" both brothers said at the same time, "That's Belarus!" "Yeah its creepy bastard's little sister!" whispered Romano. He started to walk closer to Mexico. "And speaking of bastards," Romano added, "You've been hanging out with the wrong bastards!"

Mexico interrupted Romano. "Look, we'll discuss about that later! First I want you two to help me change her. You know, so her brother can see a different side of her. So she can be …happy."

"We'll help you then!" said Italy. "Right Romano?" Romano looked at Italy and nodded. "Fine, but I'll blame the both of you if one of us gets murdered, okay?" Both of them nodded and started to undergo the most complicated challenge possible!

Somewhere else…

England was exiting out another conference room, looking overwhelmed by the meetings he has been attending. _God, what in the world was my boss thinking of having numerous meeting all day! _As England was exiting the building, he spotted Spain. Spain wasn't having his carefree expression, but looked more rather serious. England walked up to Spain. "Hello Spain," England greeted, "How's your day going along?"

"Look," Spain said, "We need to have a talk. It's about your new friend." And so both of them went walking off to have a talk…..

_~To Be Continued…~_

**What a fun new chapter I've written huh? Sorry if it didn't come out so good….. my ideas for this story are getting mixed up! More stories will come up soon, as well as ending some of the previous stories. I'll have little bonus, random stories, at certain ends of certain stories! Please Review!**


	6. Mexico's Pasts PT2

**Hi! I'm back with another segment of - **_**Mexico's Childhood Days**_**! I always wanted to write this, and it is still stuck in my head! So enjoy this segment .This is for all Mexi-Iggy fans!**

**- Mexico's Childhood Days PT2- Moving on**

Ever since Mexico met that gentleman on that fateful day, she kept on wishing that they can both meet or run into each other again. But since Spain found out, he was constantly watching over her. But what was strange, is that when he returned from his home, he came back all beat up, but still, naturally happy. Probably Romano's beating the holy crap out of him?

_Right now is currently the time of the American Revolution. (Mexico's unaware of it so far…..)_

"Nueva Espana?" said Spain. He was once again leaving to check up on Romano back at his home.

Mexico was on the roof of her home, sitting there, looking at the land that was out of her reach. She was wondering about the gentleman, grasping her hair that the gentleman had ruffled years ago. "Nueva Espana" repeated Spain. "Nueva Espana, I already told you I'm going back home in a while, the ship's all ready to go. I was wondering, would you like to tag along with me? Si?"

Mexico got off the roof, hearing Spain. She already had an answer for that question. "Spain, I know what you're trying to do….You're trying to make tag along so you don't have to worry about me going outside of our boundaries! I told you that I prefer to stay home."

Spain looked at Mexico, with a worried look in his eye. He walked up to her, wanting a guarantee that she'll obey him. "Nueva Espana, I'm going to trust you by letting you stay here….but make sure that this time, you don't once again break a promise-a promise made to me, by you…."  
Mexico nodded, and after that Spain was off to once again off to see his Romano. Mexico this time grabbed her broom and made sure that Spain off and wasn't a total letdown again. As soon as Spain left, Mexico was off to find the gentleman. She entered through what was considered to be the boundary line, starting to search for him.

It felt different, the land she had been through once…..it felt rather empty. She was running, looking everywhere for the gentleman. She ran into the tree where she had met the gentleman. _The only place I can cherish, I believe…..I'll sit here…hopefully he'll arrive. _Mexico sat under the tree waiting for the gentleman…..

Hours later by a hill side,(away from the tree, but close enough to see) a group of people were walking, wearing nothing but red. (Not blood) The gentleman was wearing nothing but red too. He was peering at the horizon. _I wonder, if that girl is here…._

Soon Mexico gave up her hopes and left….

_It is now the end of the war…_

Since Spain hasn't returned from visiting Romano, Mexico had been waiting for the gentleman. But each day the search had been more complicated and almost rather seemed hopeless_._ It also seemed more dangerous._ I'm_ _going to search for him…until Spain returns that is…_Mexico was running to the tree once again, and then stopped before she actually made it to the tree. She smiled at who was there, but still felt a depressing feeling looking at him….at the gentleman.

He was just standing there, leaning on the tree, looking tired. He was wearing nothing but red, but it wasn't blood. The gentleman turned over his head and looked at Mexico. As he did he smiled.

"Hello young miss," the gentleman said. He stopped leaning from the tree and walked to Mexico.

"What's troubling you?" asked Mexico. "You can try to hide it, but I know something's troubling you Mr.….." The gentleman stopped his smile and looked at Mexico, very glum. "Young miss, I hate to tell you or to even involve you into this, but my colony didn't want to be my colony no more. I started war against him, so that I can stay with him, but failed at the very end. " The gentleman was holding back his tears. "Now that I've lost the war against my colony, my little brother, I have no other choice but to leave this place."

Mexico's eyes widened, hearing the news. "But why, I don't understand!" The gentleman pulled out his hand forward, offering it to Mexico. "Young lady, please join me….."

"W-what?"

"Please gain independence from Spain. So that you and I can stay together, not having to worry about never seeing each other again." Because the only way to guarantee that you're not going to lose anyone is by basically staying by their side. I know that if you stay a colony that we're never to going to see each other again…..It's going to involve war, but I'll be by your side….."

Mexico stated to burst up in tears, shaking her head. "No, I can't go through it!" said Mexico. "I'm terrified of war, ever since I was little girl! I'm afraid that I'm going to lose you from it! Please don't make me start war! Can't you just stay here, we can meet secretly and we can even become more like friends and strangers!"

The gentleman gave her a hug, trying to coax her. "There, there. I can't be able to stay here for very long, not even for you." The gentleman reached for one of his pockets and pulled something out. It was a small necklace and it held a small hourglass pendant. He placed the necklace on her, making look more precious than she already was to him.

"So you don't forget about me. If a miracle happens and we see each other again, if you think you've found me, just show this necklace to make sure…..

Then the gentleman lowered his head to Mexico's cheek and kissed her there, on her cheek. "Goodbye." He said and walked off. Unfortunately both of them did not know each other's names…..Mexico felt happy about the gentleman yet felt sad...she later hid the necklace from everyone...

**Yay ! I'm done with this segment! More of this and other stories will come up** **soon…Please Review!**


	7. Crossover Ideas Needed!::

**Hola! Its me, Melirosi14! And I have some news to tell you guys!**

**On later chapters of Mexi&Iggy, I've decided that some later chapters should be one-shot Crossovers!...**

**And what better way to do that by letting the READERS DECIDE! THATS RIGHT! You guys get to decide what Mexi&Iggy get to crossover with!**

**How? You can send your recommendations by PMs or through ****Reviews. It can be anything! Anime, Manga, Tv shows, etc! Only one recomendation! No Anonymous! **

**Crossovers will come in later chapthers, and I'll make the story line, and stuff!**

**Enjoy! Melirosi14:):) P.S Mexico's human name is Mia Rosaria!**


	8. Ch 7- Mia's Mystery best friend PT1

**My new chapter for Mexixiggy!:):) Sorry it took so long, was a little fuzzy on the next chapter when it came to TRY to make it funny!:):) Hope all of you like this chapter and please reveiw!:):) **

**P.S: In this chapter and in some later chapters human names will be used! Mexico's human name is Mia Rosaria.:):) ((Heads up!)) And a new deviantart image of her has been posted if you want to get a better veiw of her! Just search Mia Rosaria. SPREAD THE WORD OF MIA ROSARIA!**

**-Melirosi14**

**Ch. 7- Mia's Mystery best friend! ((First appearance)) PART 1**

It was a nice and breezy morning to start the day with. Despite that, Mia was still dozing off, burring under the blankets so the sun's bright rays would'nt get to her. A few moments later she was awakened by the noise made. It sounded like a 'song' both noisy and loud, but nice to hear. "Hmm..?", said Mia as she popped out of the blankets startled. She saw something sitting in front of her, but really coud'nt make the object out until she rubbed her eyes. As she saw how sat before her, her caramel brown eyes widened with a nice smile on her face. "Hola amigo!", she shouted out. "I guess you're ready for another day in life right?"

She got up from her bed, and walked towards her bedroom door, turning her head back so she could see her friend. "I'l be ready in a couple of minutes, OK?", she asked with the same bright smile on her face.

...

This nice breezy morning wasn't so peaceful for Arthur. He was sitting in a hard wooden chair, trying to finish reading an interesting recipe book. For some reason, the sun's shinny rays did'nt even dare to rise or set in his home. _Ah, there we go,I think I can be able to cook better now! I wonder how those wankers Alfred and Francis and others that doubted my cooking are going to react to my next 5-star meal!_, he thought. As he set the book down, his phone started ringing. He answered it without even checking the caller ID, which a practically messing up his day when he found out who he answered to.

"DUDE! YOU GOT TO HELP ME!" was the first thing he heard when he answered. It was Alfred...

"You git!" Replied Arthur, "Are you trying to make me deaf? Seriously Alfred, it seems that your behavior on the phone are just as childish in person. Why can't you be like me and act more like a gentleman?"

Alfred's tone to Arthur grew from scared and freaked out to annoyed and irritated. "I'm not sure I would like to get my ass kicked, wussing out, having no fun, acting like an old man..."

Arthur just sat there listening to all the flaws that was apparently found in him((Which lasted almost an hour)) ; hardly any of them got on his nerves, until a certain was stated out. "Oh yeah, I'm not sure I'd like to be one who's being a stereotypical friend wanting to get with not to mention hitting ON MY LITTLE SISTER MIA!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Shouted Arthur flustered, his face turning rose red

Alfred stated the facts as if it were the most obvious thing to notice. "Well your always being exceptionally nice to her since day1 of meeting her..."

Arthur got more flustered as he got angrier." Thats it you g-git!" he stuttered, "I'm going there right now to prove toyou what I'm capable of as a gentleman!"

"Ok! Come here then! You wont believe what I'll have in store for you Caterpillar brows!"

"Fine!" Shouted Arthur as he hung up. He stood up, slammed the book back on his book shelf and walked out the front door, heading towards Alfreds house rolling his shirt sleeves up thinking:_ I cant wait to take you on git!_

When Arthur arrived to Alfred's house he stopped suddenly. "All right!",Arthur said to himself, "All I have to do is make my professional appearance by slamming the door open, and then just put a good fight with Alfred, just go easy on him, but not TOO easy that I'll let my guard down and he can get a good hit at me, but not to hard that'll embarrass him fighting me..."

Mia was was walking around her older brother Alfred' home carrying a strange bag pack, that was nearly completely open. Arthur was too busy to notice Mia around.((he was planning something epic to make himself take the limelight of this chapter as well as the admiration of the fellow readers of this fanfic!:):) In fact Arthur did'nt notice anything around him until Mia noticed him and looked at him as he talked to thin air, bragging about himself and his gentlemanly ways.

Arthur stopped rambling about himself when he noticed Mia looking at him. He looked at Mia, and even though Mia and Arthur were about 8-10 ft apart, he could still see her shiny caramel eyes having that vivid shine. Despite the both of them looking into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds they both not only blushed; but they both felt the time pass by slowly as if even time stopped for them to savor the sudden feelings for each other. Each passing second of that moment felt a decade...a wonderful feeling to feel, it seemed.

After the moment died down, Mia did a slight chuckle, energetically waved at him and walked into the bushes, a trail that led to an adventurous forest. Arthur was still blushing, but he could'nt get his eyes off of the bag pack she was carrying. "That bag pack was so strange." he said to himself, "I wonder what was in it.. It looked liked it was moving on its own. Maybe I should tag along with Mia. That's right! If I do tag along with Mia not only what I get to see whats in the bag, but I can also use that as an opportunity for us two to get closer and,and...-"

"Who were you talking about just now Artie?," Said a familiar voice from the bushes.

Arthur reacted to the question, but instead of blushing again, he grabbed a handful of pebbles from the ground and began to throw them around all the bushes until he heard a 'clank' sound. "Ow! That kind of hurt!" Alfred came waling out of the bushes holding a camera. Arthur was stunned,not surprised about who came out of the bushes. "A-alfred?! What the hell are doing here with that camera?!"

Alfred took a good look with the camera. "I'm recording you being an idiot!" He stated happily. Arthur pouted. "Wanker," He mumbled. Alfred laughed, "I also recorded you and Mia starring into each other's eyes from almost ten feet away! I cant wait to show her!" Arthur tried to ignore the fact that he was recorded not only acting stupid,but having a cute quiet moment with Mia. "So, uhmm Yeah! You wanker! I'm so ready to take you on!" Shouted Arthur confidently raising his fists up. Alfred looked confused at him. "What are you talking about dude?"

"Kicking your ass of course! Dont tell me that you forgot our phone conversation this morning! Unless you forgot because you're VERY scared of me Alfred!" "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Alfred. "Dude I only told you that so you would come here! I knew that otherwise, you wouldn't come here let alone listen to me!"

"WHAT!?" Shouted Arthur annoyed. Alfred grabbed Arthur's wrist and dragged him to his home. When both men entered, the house was a bigger mess than it normally be. Black, brown, white, and red feathers were scattered on the floor as well as seeds. Some of the wooden furniture was scratched as well. "Pfft! What happened here? Did another plan of yours went bad again? Like that time you tried to teach Mathew's bear Kumajiro circus tricks so he can join a circus? PFFFT!"

Alfred pouted a bit. "Dude, no. My house was like this before I woke up this morning, but it wasnt like this before I went to bed." Arthur nodded. "If that's true then.." Arthur coughed and turning into a serious tone again. "ALFRED YOU HAVE AN EVIL GHOST IN THIS HOUSE! YOUR PIGGING OUT AND MESSINESS PISSED OFF THE GHOST THAT STILL LURKS HERE AND IT HAS COME TO GET REVENGE!" Arthur pointed at Alfred to make a point.

Alfred had an irritated expression on hi face. "No dude, its not a ghost,besides they don't exist. Alfred leaned on a nearby table crossing his arms. "Besides I already have an idea who could've done this..."

"Oh yeah, who?" Asked Arthur. "Mia," Answered Alfred. "Or her friend..."

"Whose this friend of hers?"

"Where about to find out!" Alfred threw a bag pack at Arthur, who barely managed to catch it. I know you've seen that bag pack Mia was carrying around with her. and I know that her 'friend' is in there." Alfred went and grabbed two sunglasses, which he put one of them on himself. The other he went over and handed it to Arthur. "Our plan is were going to spy on her all day until we get to see whats in the bag! Ok?"

"...Right..." Said Arthur sarcastically. "YAY!" Shouted Alfred as he grabbed Athurs arm and began to drag him out into another stupid plan of his.

_GOD! WHAT'S THIS WANKER DRAGGING ME INTO! FORGIVE ME MS. MIA ROSARIA!_

_******Okay! I finished another chapter! New stories will be coming up soon! Hopefully starting next chapter. I'll update soon and please Review! ~Melirosi14:):) Also more charchters including OCs will be joining in this story as well!:):)**  
_


End file.
